


I've Waited So Long

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Theo, Dubious Consent, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Theo, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, attempted non-con, claiming bite, lots of crazy stuff, not steo, obsessive theo, possibly dark stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Stiles dance a dangerous game</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Waited So Long

**Author's Note:**

> This really got away from me...and there's a chance it makes no sense...
> 
> Enjoy!   
> x

_He'll come to me._

Stiles knew that. 

He knew that. But why the hell did he know that? He sat on the stairs, the wood digging into the back of his spine, so he rested his elbows on his shoulders, and looked down at his hands. His hoodie sleeves were tugged up to his elbow, and his hands looked rougher than they had looked in a long time. The beautiful, lazy, afternoon summer sun was shining through the door, and Stiles took a breath. 

Theo was coming. 

Stiles knew it. 

He could sense it. Deep in his bones. 

And then- the sound of expensive converse on the step just outside the house. Stiles thought of Scott hiding upstairs, remembered the shirt just behind him for just in case. He met Theo's eyes, and the blue eyes were smug, and the twist of his lips was cocky. Stiles looked down at the mountain ash, laid down in vain, and Theo grinned, stepping purposely over it. 'Really, Stiles?' Theo ducked his head, chuckling lightly 'that's so adorable. Come on, you're smarter than that.'

Stiles remembered his role. He was a grieving boy who had just lost his best friend. He needed that for this to work. 'You killed Scott,' Stiles whispered, and Theo closed his eyes in annoyance 

'Stiles, I had to. I had to, okay?' His voice took on a hard edge 'I told you, it's unfortunate, but there's no place for someone like Scott in my pack. I promise I did it painlessly.'

Stiles glared at him 'you killed my best friend!'

Theo scoffed 'please, Stiles, let's be honest. Was he really your best friend?' Stiles let his eyes drag over Theo's body. The chimera looked perfectly put together, his grey, expensive t-shirt looked soft against flawless skin, and there wasn't a hair out of place. Theo was the perfect picture of control and power. 'Stiles, please,' Theo's voice softened 'I did this for you- for  _us._ Scott wasn't going to fit in our new pack.'

Stiles spat at him ' _our_ new pack? We'll never be in your pack, Theo. Scott will always be our alpha, and you are  _nothing_ compared to him-'

Theo's punch knocked his head into the wall, thankfully not the bannister, and Stiles' vision swam for a moment, before Theo caught his chin, and Stiles was too disorientated to push him away. 'Look what you made me do,' Theo whispered, worriedly, he trailed his fingertips tracing gently over Stiles' cheek where a bruise would soon form. 'I never, ever want to hurt you, Stiles, you just- you just refuse to see!' His voice leaked frustration and tears pricked in Stiles' eyes 'Stiles, I just-'

Theo stilled, and Stiles watched him curiously. Their faces were mere millimetres away from each others. But Theo was focused on upstairs, nostrils flaring. 

Shit. 

He'd smelt Scott, or heard him- plan B.

'You killed him.' Stiles huffed, drawing Theo's attention again, and dragging the bloody shirt from behind him, and tossing it to the Alpha.

Theo stood, examining the shirt, seemingly content with the scent of Scott, and then tossed it onto floor. Stiles watched. Theo didn't even care that Scott was dead. Didn't even care he'd taken someones life. 

'You're a psycho,' Stiles choked, his face pounding in pain, the light from outside haloing Theo who just looked disappointed at Stiles' refusal of their love. 'What the hell is it you want? Huh? Why the hell are you even here?!' The brunette roared, eyes wide and wet, and Theo licked his lips, voice quiet and earnest 

'I've already told you, Stiles. I came back for  _you._ That part was never a lie.' Theo took a deep breath 'I know you don't think it's me from fourth grade, but it is. And I remember the very first time I saw you. You were with Scott, and you wanted to go on the swings, but Scott's asthma meant you both had to sit under that giant oak tree by the edge of the field, remember?' Stiles said nothing, eyes flickering as he watched Theo carefully 'and I remember thinking...that boy...that,' Theo gave a breathless laugh 'that bambi-eyed boy with too much energy is  _mine.'_

Stiles scoffed 'I've never been yours.'

Theo ignored him. 'Scott's always been holding you back. They all have. You're better than all of them, and they drag you down. You've never needed them.' He stepped forward 'if it wasn't for Scott, if it wasn't for Scott stealing you away, we would already be together, and this whole-' he gestured vaguely with his hand 'mess would never have happened! Don't you see? I would treat you right, Stiles,' he falls onto his knees and Stiles is staring in shock. 

'You sick fuck-'

'I  _love_ you.'

Stiles made a small, wounded sound in the back of his throat. Shaking his head desperately 

'I do, I do, I love you. I've always loved you, and I would do anything for you. I'd never let you get hurt, and if anyone,  _anyone,'_ his voice burned with anger and his eyes were glowing bright blue 'ever tried to hurt you, I'd kill them. If they even looked at you the wrong way I'd destroy them. I'd kill  _millions_ for you, Stiles.' 

'Jesus.' Stiles whispered. Theo was telling the truth. The Chimera was obsessed with him. 

'All I want from you is the chance, Stiles. Just give me a chance to show you how right I would love you.' His voice became tempting and even softer, their noses almost brushing and Stiles couldn't move 'anything you wanted, it would be yours. Just...give me a chance.' His eyes fell shut, and their foreheads touched as Theo leaned upwards 'please,  _please,'_

Stiles took a deep, gasping breath, and he smelled Theo, who smelt of cologne and the richness of the earth, and forestry. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Theo's, letting the warmth soak into his tired, tired, bones. Stiles could feel himself crumbling under the ardency of Theo's words. They swam around him temptingly. Theo was attractive, Theo loved him, Theo was...was just a little insane. And who wasn't in this town? Stiles remembered Peter was insane, and now look...Peter was almost normal. Kind of.

Stiles gasped, back arching as he felt Theo's lips press wetly along his neck. He clutched at the leather of Theo's jacket, shuddering, and Theo moaned against him. Jesus- jesus, Stiles couldn't  _think._

'Just one chance. Be my pack. Be my mate. Let me love you, Stiles, I swear, I swear everything will be okay. Please, please, one chance,'

Stiles thought of Scott upstairs. Though of Lydia, and Peter, and Liam, and his pack, and he shook his head through the swimming emotions, though his voice sounded weak to his own ears, he was grateful he could even get the words out. 'No, no, Theo. No, I have a pack. I have a pa-'

Theo growled, fingers tightened over Stiles' shoulders, and before Stiles realised, there was a sharp sting in his arm, and everything went black. 

Scott scrambled out of his hiding place, racing out into the landing, and freezing. 

Stiles and Theo were gone, and the afternoon light shone unobstructed onto the stairs. 

...

...

...

_'Theo! Jeez! Are you crazy? Everyone's going to be looking for him! His father is the fucking Sheriff!'_

Stiles groaned quietly, everything fuzzy and slowly coming together. The voices confusing and dull. 

' _Oh my god, we're all going to jail. Theo, you're such an idiot.'_

 _'You know, he is kinda cute. I've never seen him from this close before,'_ and then cold fingers were touching his cheek, and Stiles jerked, trying to reach the surface of the darkness. 

'Tracy,' Theo growled 'don't touch him.'

Stiles gulped in the air desperately, eyes focusing. They were in a dimly lit warehouse it seemed, with a ratty sofa in the corner, and a wooden table covered with papers. Tracy was hovering close to him, and Theo was standing by the table, as Hayden, Corey and Josh sat at it, looking up at him. Stiles yanked at his restraints, and the chains rattled noisily,  'let me go,' he wheezed, coughing. The chains went tight over his chest, wrapped around this pillar, he curled his legs up underneath him, nearly doubling over with the force of his coughs.

'Here, here, baby, it's okay,' Theo was suddenly beside him, shoving Tracy out of the way in his desperation to offer Stiles water. Stiles drank greedily, and Theo pressed his hand against Stiles' forehead 'how are you feeling?'

Stiles glared at him 'Oh, I dunno, about as good as anyone who's just been drugged and kidnapped.'

Josh snorted from the table, and Theo growled.

Stiles sank back against the pillar, resting his head against it, unwittingly baring his neck to the pack, who immediately softened towards him because of it. Say what you will, but Stiles was an excellent beta, and all of them knew it. He was clever and resourceful and an asset to any pack. 'So what's the plan here, Theo? Torture and kill? Or just wait for me to die?'

'Neither,' Theo snarled, trying to control his shift at the mere thought of Stiles injured or hurt in anyway. 'Stiles, I said I just wanted a chance.'

'And I said you're a psycho.'

Theo huffed, standing and pacing agitatedly. 

Stiles sighed 'Theo,' he said softly 'you can't keep me here. What about my dad? What about my pack?'

Theo growled, hurling a lamp across the room, where it shattered, he whirled around, pointing at Stiles 'you'll stay here until you realise whose pack you're really in.' And he stalked out. 

Josh, Hayden and Corey followed, but Tracy hovered nearby for a moment longer, voice gentle. 'He loves you, Stiles. He's just...a little confused, right now. He thought Scott was his competitor, the reason you weren't with him, and now that Scott's dead...he doesn't understand why you don't want to be claimed. Give him some time.' 

Stiles half nodded, looking down at his knees, and then he was all alone. 

...

...

...

'God, you are pretty,' came a huff, and Stiles sniffled, blinking awake to see Josh undoing his chains.

'Wass happ'ning?' Stiles yawned, as Josh freed him, before then binding his legs together, enough so that he could shuffle forward, but running was pretty much impossible. Not that would help with a bunch of Chimeras. What were they even so worried about?

Josh seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled 'we're not going to underestimate you, Stiles. We know how smart you are.'

'Well that's nice.' Stiles grumbled, as he was guided to the table, and sat down. He instantly scoured the papers. They were maps and building lay outs. He frowned, picking up an a3 sheet and reading over it. 'Are you...' Stiles gaped 'are you planning a train heist?'

Josh dropping his backpack onto the table, and started searching through it. 'The Dread Doctors need a certain chemical apparently. I don't see why this is our job, but Theo refuses to say no to them.' He brightened, producing a small plastic carton, and placing it in front of Stiles. 'Cheese sandwich okay? I think I have ham in here somewhere.' 

Stiles shrugged 'Cheese is fine.' But he kept looking through the papers. Josh sat beside him, munching into his own, and a quiet silence settled over them. 'You're going to get caught doing this,' Stiles muttered, and Josh raised an eyebrow 'I mean, they weigh the train before and after the journey. They're going to notice a couple of hundred gallons of a chemical missing. You do know that, right?' 

Josh cringed 'uh...no? Listen, we spent most of our time looking for the perfect place of interception.' He revealed another piece of paper and handed it to Stiles for approval 'look at that, little strip of railway running right through the desert, we're gonna create a distraction, and funnel it. And if something goes wrong, there's no cell reception.' 

Stiles hummed thoughtfully 'a distraction?'

'We're gonna have a car 'break down' on the tracks.'

'And what happens if a kindly passerby comes back and offers to tow it?'

Josh cringed again 'So you're the plan maker, then.' 

'Uh, duh,' Stiles chuckled despite himself 'you're going to have to replace what you take with water- but water's probably going to weigh more than whatever it is your stealing, so you'll have to make the correct conversions. And have the biggest, heaviest car you have break down, so that if someone does come by, it's harder to tow. You're going to have to be very organised. Choose a day with the fewest crew members and the ones with the least experience.' 

Josh pulled out his phone, taking notes, and stood up. 'I'm gonna go tell Theo, you going to be okay by yourself? Or do I have to chain you back up?'

Stiles smiled sweetly 'I'll be fine.' 

Josh grinned, rolling his eyes 'my ass you'll be fine. Come on, pup,' and he hauled Stiles up, carrying him back to the pillar as Stiles grumbled 'I told ya, Stiles, we're not going to make the mistake of ever underestimating you.' He began wrapping the long chain around Stiles' chest, and then crouched in front of him as he locked it up. 'I can see what Theo sees in you. What he's always seen in you.' Stiles arched an eyebrow curiously 'it's potential. You reek of it. You smell...like home. And your eyes-' Josh was suddenly right in front of him, and Stiles squeaked in surprise, as Josh just shook his head and smiled 'I tell ya, Stiles, if I wasn't straight as day.' 

Stiles huffed 'as if I'd ever want  _you.'_

Josh smiled good naturedly 'no, not  _me._ Someone else though. Maybe even another Chimera.'

'Shut up, Josh.' Stiles warned, and the chimera ruffled his hair fondly and headed for the door, before pausing and heading to the table, sliding Stiles' sandwich to him. 

'Remember to eat, pup,' Josh called over his shoulder, leaving.

Stiles stared at the sandwich, and though his body ached with hunger, he kicked it with as much force as he could muster. 

Theo wouldn't want him to die. 

This could work. 

...

...

...

Stiles decided to feign sleep that night when they all came in. 

He'd been around wolves for long enough to know how to regulate his breathing, slow down his heartbeat. 

'Okay, this plan actually sounds a lot more reasonable now,' Corey said, collapsing onto the couch.

Theo grinned 'I told you, Stiles knows his stuff.' 

Hayden came towards the 'sleeping' boy, and Stiles focused on his breathing as warm fingers carded through his hair 'his dad is worried sick, Theo. As is his pack.' 

'We're his pack.' Theo hissed, eyes on the plans. 

'Now, now, Theo,' came a new voice, and Stiles stiffened. He knew that voice. 'You can't force the boy into your pack. It doesn't work like that.' It was Deucalion. What the hell was he doing here? With Theo's pack? 'I can see why you'd want him though. Did you know that Peter Hale offered him the bite?'

Theo frowned in surprise 'and he said no?'

'Oh he wanted it, but he said no out of loyalty to Scott. You know what that means? It means as long as you keep him here, he'll always be loyal to Scott.'

'Scott's dead.' Theo growled, and Deucalion laughed 

'You think killing a true alpha was that easy? Please, he's alive. Whether he's told anyone, I don't know, but he's still around. And even if by some miracle he was dead, Stiles will always be loyal to him. I don't know why you're keeping him here. Unless you're hoping Stockholm Syndrome will kick in eventually?'

'No! No, I just...' Theo sighed 'I just want him to see I'm not a bad person!'

Deucalion gestured to the chains wrapped tight around Stiles, and the unhealthy paleness of the boys complexion. 'No, you're right, Theo. I'm sure his opinion of you is changing drastically as the seconds go by.'

...

...

...

When Stiles woke up, the entire pack, minus Deucalion is sitting around him. 

He shifted upright, before realising the chain had been loosened considerably. He gulped, making eye contact with Hayden, who looked away, shame faced. 'Hey guys, have we come to a unanimous vote to let me go?'

Theo gave him a look 'you haven't been eating.' He whispered, and his eyes were rimmed red as though he'd been crying. Stiles swallowed thickly 

'I-'

'Would rather die than stay with us?' Theo whispered, and Stiles' stomach clenched guiltily 

'No! No, I was just- I just want to go home.' Stiles whispered, pleading with them 'I just want to go back to my dad. I just want to go home.'

Theo looked at him, and nodded 'okay, okay, you can go home, as long as you give your consent to being claimed.'

Stiles stared at him. 'I have a pack. And I'm sorry- you guys are great, but...I have a pack, and I love them.' 

'Then you're staying until you change your mind.' Theo said simply, standing up, and the rest of the pack followed 

Stiles glared 'then I'll starve myself.'

Deucalion walked in then, with a plastic bag which he handed to Theo who took it with a smug grin, turning back to Stiles, and handing down the bag. Stiles groaned. It was full of curly fries and burgers and all his favourite sweets. His stomach growled desperately, and his mouth salivated. Theo went to turn away, and Stiles chucked the bag at his head with a satisfying  _whack._

And then suddenly Stiles was being dragged up and pinned to the pillar. Theo's hand on his neck, as his toes barely scraped the floor.

Stiles choked desperately, clawing uselessly at Theo's arms, until black spots started appearing in his vision, and then suddenly he was being dropped back onto the ground, and he gasped for air.

Theo looked down at him, eyes hard. 'I don't want to have to torture you, Stiles.' He placed the bag back down, as Stiles lay on the floor. 'Eat. Understand?' And he was gone, as was everyone else.

Stiles, with his last bout of energy, kicked the bag as far away as he could.

...

...

...

The next time he was awoken, it wasn't by anyone he knew.

'Oh you're lovely,' said the bulky Alpha, but Stiles could barely hold his head up, his eyes kept slipping shut. Out of energy and drained and tired. 'Look at this, James, got a beautiful boy just tied up here,'

'Poor things basically starved,' James tutted, tearing the chains apart and lifting Stiles up 'they aren't treating you right, are they pet?'

'Do we have a couple of minutes?' The bulky one asked 'I'd love to shoot one off inside him,'

'Yeah, why not,' and suddenly hands were tugging down Stiles' jeans, and he struggled weakly

'No,' he gasped 'n-no, please-'

'Shh, it's alright,' the larger one pressed a hideous kiss to the back of his neck 'we won't hurt yo-'

A loud growl erupted from the doorway of the barn, and the two alphas were ripped away from him.

Stiles watched with grateful, tired eyes as Theo defeated them, and then warm words and kisses were being dotted along Stiles' skin. 'It's okay, I've you, baby, it's alright,'

Theo smelt of _home_ and Stiles melted into him. 

...

...

...

Stiles swears curly fries have never tasted this good.

He shovels it into his mouth, groaning in pleasure, and Theo's pack watch with wide eyes.

'So, uh, Stiles,' Josh clears his throat, and Stiles nods at him distractedly. They're all sat in Theo's house, and the warm, cosy living room is such a change from the bare warehouse. 'We did the train heist today. It went perfectly thanks to your help. And now no one even knows they've been robbed. It's...it was brilliant.'

Stiles beamed, slurping at his milkshake, as Theo sat beside him, one hand rubbing his back, and advising him to slow down every now and then.

After he was finished, he looked at their enraptured eyes. In the days he'd been here, he was used to the undivided attention he received. Theo gave him a soft look 'Stiles, have you made a decision?'

Stiles swallowed thickly, scratching the inside of his arm 'uh...yeah, I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I?'

Theo stood up, and offered Stiles his hand.

Stiles thought of his dad. How much he missed him. 

Stiles took it. 

...

...

...

Stiles gasped, shuddering in confusing pleasure as Theo sheathed himself full inside of him. Stiles was on his stomach on the bed, elbows unable to hold him up any longer, head to the side so he could breath as Theo held his muscular body over him, covering him, shielding him, thrusting oh-so-perfectly. Stiles groaned, closing his eyes. Jeez, he always knew sex would feel good, but this felt unfairly good. Shouldn't he be angry? More upset? Distraught? He was basically being raped after being kidnapped and held hostage by an obvious psychopath. 

But even from the start, Stiles had  _known_ there was something wrong about Theo. Knew it in his bones, but he had done absolutely nothing major about it. Sure he had looked him up, but Stiles had still talked to him, engaged with him, put up nothing near to a fight. 

Was it the nogitsune still part of him?

That liked everything that Theo was and stood for?

Or was it something in Stiles?

His toes curled, and back arched and he came with a sharp cry, as Theo's teeth settled deep into his neck, and Theo whispered his name like a reverent prayer.

Stiles was barely back in the right state of mind when he was being cuddled into a firm embrace, and he looked up owlishly to see Theo admiring him. Grinning. 'Finally, you're finally, finally mine. I'm going to be so good for you, Stiles, so, so good.'

Stiles snuffled, feeling his body accept its alpha, and he nuzzled further into Theo. Wondering why the hell he wasn't more frightened.

Wondering why he wasn't even worried. 

Wondering why he was almost...

excited.

...

...

...

Life is unusual. 

His dad hugs him so tightly he thinks he's going to faint, and Scott acts just the same, despite the rest of the pack looking at him with varying degrees of confusion. Like they don't understand why he seems...different.

When Theo arrives at Stiles' house though, everything seems to click. 

But nobody questions the Alphas' claiming bite, and Theo wraps his arm around Stiles, and grins smugly. 

It's a slow process, but Stiles grows into his skin. Comfortable. 

Theo's obsessive. Follows him everywhere he goes like an overprotective, growly shadow, but Stiles grows familiar to his touch, used to his warmth, and moulds against him. 

Peter Hale was crazy, and then he evened out.

Theo Raeken is not Peter Hale, and Stiles has a feeling, that lying just under his skin...there's an entire ocean of crazy waiting to be released, the waves crashing restlessly against the surface of his arms. 

Theo is only ever calm when Stiles is at his side, and Stiles only ever feels his best when he's staring at Theo's smug face, and smug eyes and smug lips. 

It's messed up as fuck.

But as Stiles is pinned against the same pillar he was once held hostage, he finds he doesn't give a damn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some brilliant prompts and comments! Keep 'em coming!  
> xx


End file.
